Family guy meets Big time rush
by camijessica
Summary: his is a story of when the animated world  Family Guy , collides with the real world, now they will learn that everything they normally do will get them injured or killed, while big time rush tries to find out how they got here, and how to send them back
1. Chapter 1

Family Guy stuck meets Big time rush

By: CamiJessica

Chapter 1: Family Guy gets unanimated

"Peter what are you doing with that machine?" Lois asked pointing to the gigantic robot in front of Peter.

"I'm making a robot! Now leave me alone you old Hag." said Peter.

"Okay, but make sure it doesn't burn down the house like last time!" Lois said.

The Flashback:

"I smash, I destroy!" said the evil robot as it grabbed Peter by the shirt.

"Please! If you want to kill someone, kill Meg!" yelled Peter.

"I hate you all! I should go upstairs and eat even more peanuts!" Meg yelled

Peter, Lois, Chris, Brian, and Stewie looked at her blankly.

"I'm allergic to peanuts! You retarded morons don't know anything about me!" Meg yelled as she ran in the house.

But then the robot burned down the house, and Meg flew out of the house and landed in Joe's toilet.

"Bonnie, I need to take a crap so make sure my wheelchair is nearby." yelled Joe as he arranged himself on his special toilet.

Three hours later

Meg came back home covered in poop, and she went to the family as they watched the robot burn down the whole neighborhood.

"Meg, why did you bother coming back?" Peter said angrily.

"Well I live here!" yelled Meg.

"Right…" Peter said while he got in the car with Stewie, Brian, Lois, and Chris.

Then Peter drove off running over Meg, and Meg was left on the road with tire stains on her face and stomach.

"You can't leave me you fat moron!" yelled Meg as she slowly got up.

Then the flashback was over.

"Who cares!" yelled Peter.

"When your robot destroys the whole neighborhood we might just leave you instead of Meg!" yelled Lois.

"Fine!" Peter said as he sighed.

The next day…

The next day there was a huge hole in the middle of the living room.

"Peter what is the matter with you? Where is our furniture?" yelled Lois.

Then Stewie came from upstairs.

"What the duce? I thought I told you I don't like change!" yelled Stewie as he held on to Rupert tightly.

Then Stewie started walking and he fell through the hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Guy meets Big Time Rush

By: CamiJessica

Chapter 2: Family Guy in the Palm woods

At the Palm Woods

"What the duce is this place!" yelled Stewie.

Then Big time rush walks by and accidentally knocks Stewie in the pool.

"I think we knocked someone into the pool!" yelled James as he combed his hair.

"Then why won't you go save him?" asked Carlos.

"Because, I can't get my hair wet, it won't look good and full of volume." said James

Then Carlos, Kendall, and Logan pushed James into the pool.

Then James floated up and so did Stewie.

"Guys there is something weird going on!" yelled James.

"We know…" said Carlos, Kendall, and Logan at the same time.

"There is an animated baby, with a gigantic head in the pool!" yelled Logan.

"No, not that, my hair is still full of volume!" James said as he combed his hair.

Then Stewie climbed out the pool and walked pass Big time rush.

"He walks funny!" said James as he laughed.

Then Stewie heard him and turned around.

"What did you just say?" said Stewie angrily.

"Nothing." said James.

"You better watch it pretty boy, before I do something bad to you!" yelled Stewie as he had a flashback.

The Flashback:

"Hey fat man, come here." said Stewie.

"What is it Stewie?" Peter said as he walked over to Stewie.

Once Peter got close, Stewie started punching Peter in the stomach, kicking him in the face, and throwing chairs at him. When Peter turned around Stewie smashed a chair over his head. Then Peter fell to the ground.

Then the flashback was over

Then Stewie started walking to a chair and fell to the left because his head weighed so much in the real world that he couldn't hold it.

Then Bitters came, and he went to the boys.

"Are you four hiding something, on my palm woods property?" asked Bitters suspiciously.

"Not that I know of." said Carlos.

" Bitters, I hope you know there is an unattended baby with a really big head laying on the ground because the weight of his head is too heavy, to even get up." said Kendall.

"Oh no, an unattended baby could mean bad business for me!" yelled Bitters as he went to Stewie.

"Kid! Kid! Wake up!" yelled Bitters.

"Where the heck am I? This is worse than the time I woke up in Vegas next to Taylor Swift!" yelled Stewie as he had a flashback.

The Flashback:

Stewie wakes up, rubbing his eyes, and then he sees Taylor swift with a wedding veil on.

"Oh no, this is bad, well at least she still plays with dolls." said Stewie as Taylor Swift awoke.

Then Taylor Swift got out of the bed, and she looked very chubby.

"Ahh! You look skinner on TV!" yelled Stewie as he looked away from her.

"You said you loved me!" yelled Taylor swift, in her deep voice as she cried.

"Nobody likes you!" yelled Stewie as he left.

Then the flashback was over.

Then Bitters picked him up.

"Oh my gosh this baby is heavy!" Bitters said as he took Stewie to the Palm woods day care center.

Then Stephanie passed by and saw Bitters carrying Stewie and she laughed as she walked out to the pool.

"Did you guys see Bitters carrying that baby with the freakishly large head?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, it's really weird." said Carlos.

Back at the Griffins' house:  
"Okay, who's going down the hole first?" asked Lois.

"I want to since it was my fabulous idea!" yelled Peter as he was about to jump.

"No! Let the children and Brian go first, then me, then you." said Lois.

"Fine!" Peter said as he crossed his arms.

Then Meg, Chris, Brian, and Lois jumped without any problems, but when Peter jumped he got stuck in the hole. Then Lois, Brian, Chris, and Meg pulled him out.

"Thanks guys, wait, wait, wait… I'm really this fat in person? This is just great!" yelled Peter.

"Don't worry about that, let's find Stewie and leave!" yelled Lois.

"Alright!" yelled Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Guy meets Big time rush

By: CamiJessica

Chapter 3:

Welcome to the real world

Then Peter walked in and went to the front desk.

"Hey we're looking for a baby, with a yellow shirt, red overalls, and a really big head." said Peter.

"I just put that baby into the daycare center, follow me, please." said Bitters.

Then Bitters lead them into the daycare room and the teacher was tied up while the babies and toddlers took turns hitting the teacher with a chair.

"My daycare room!" yelled Bitters as he fell to the ground crying.

"My baby!" yelled Lois as she picked up Stewie and started kissing him.

"Stop kissing me you viol woman!" yelled Stewie.

"Oh, mommy missed you too sweetie." said Lois as she kissed him some more.

"This place looks freakin' sweet, how much is it to stay here?" asked Peter.

"Since, the Palm woods, is the home of the future famous, we have very nice rooms for only $250 a night." said Bitters.

"Consider it done, we just might be spending the rest of our lives here!" yelled Peter.

"Wait, how are you famous?" asked Bitters.

"We had our own TV show for a while until my stupid wife made us cancel it, and my daughter is gonna play spider man." said Peter.

"Your daughter is going to play spider man?" asked Bitters.

"Yeah, you'll be surprised, of how much she looks like a 38 year old man!" said Peter as he got out his wallet.

Then Peter got a room right next to the boys of big time rush.

"Lois, guess what?" asked Peter.

"I'm going to dive into the pool!" yelled Peter.

"But the water in the pool is very shallow!" yelled Lois.

"It doesn't matter I'm a cartoon, the creators can just redraw me!" yelled Peter as he was about to walk out the door.

"Peter! We're real now, so you'll just die!" yelled Lois.

"Now that means I'll never get to see Joe, and Quagmire again! I'll never be able to make a waterslide out of the stairs again, and I won't be able to buy those expensive transformation devices." said Peter as his eyes started to water.

"Sadly yes, wait what expensive transformation devices?" asked Lois.

"What?" asked Peter.

"What?" asked Lois.

"Nothing!" yelled Peter.

"Well, unless we can find someone to help us, we're stuck here and we can't do anything crazy!" said Lois.

"This is terrible! Where are we going to find scamming teenagers that can sing and that have friends that are girls!" yelled Peter as he went into the hall.

"Hey everyone, party at the palm woods pool, but don't show any signs because bitters might come and break it up!" yelled Kendall as he went into his apartment.

"That guy!" yelled Peter as he knocked on his door.

Then Kendall's mom answered the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked Mrs. Knight.

"Can I trade you your son and his friends for this bag of poo?" asked Peter.

"I will never trade my son and his friends for a bag of poo!" yelled Mrs. Knight as she slammed the door.

"What was that all about?" asked Katie as she opened a soda.

"Some weirdo, from next door asked for your brother and his friends for a bag of poo!" said Mrs. Knight.

"You should have accepted it for money." said Katie.

"I wouldn't trade my son and his friends for money or poo!" yelled Mrs. Knight.

At the pool:

Stephanie was lying on a long chair.

Then the Griffins' came out and Peter stood in front of her, and he was blocking the sun.

"Excuse me, but I wanted to tan a little, and it looks like an eclipse is going on." said Stephanie.

"Oh sorry." said Peter as he moved and sat on Stewie.

"Wow, that girl is really pretty!" yelled Chris right in front of Stephanie.

"Uhhhh, thank you…" said Stephanie as she took off her sunglasses to see how Chris looked.

Then the guys of Big time rush came and set up for the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Family Guy Meets Big time rush

By: CamiJessica

Chapter 4: Parties, and good times

Peter was upset, but he liked to party, but they played music that Peter was unfamiliar with and he didn't want to party anymore, so he sat down and he drank some fruit punch.

"Why can't I have any fun? Wait a minute! These guys are just the people I need to send me back to my house in Quahog, Rhode Island, right there on Spooner Street! Peter thought in his head.

Then a lot of people that didn't even live at the Palm Woods came out of nowhere and they started dancing and making a mess.

Then Meg came and she sat next to Peter.

"No, no, bad dog! I thought I told you not to go here!" Peter yelled.

Meg turned her head to find her dad yelling at a random dog with a hat and a mustache.

"Hey I thought I could do whatever I wanted if I wasn't on a leash, man!" yelled the dog in its funny accent.

Then Meg went to Lois.

"Mom, I don't think we can fit in here, and I don't want to keep making spider man, especially the way dad does it!" Meg complained as she had a flashback.

The Flashback:

Peter was holding a camera and Meg was on a building.

"Okay Meg… wait! Who said you could wear the original spider man suit?" questioned Peter angrily.

"Well, the stylists thought that I should." Meg said.

"Do you want them to know you're a girl?" asked Peter angrily.

"I guess not." Meg said quietly.

"Well then put this on!" yelled Peter.

"But, dad! It doesn't have a place for your eyes, mouth, or nose! You can even breathe in that thing because it covers your whole face and head area!" yelled Meg.

"Well too bad, we're doing this my way! Especially because this is: Peter Griffin Presents; Spiter Mann!" yelled Peter.

"You fat moron! You spelled Spider and man wrong!" yelled Meg as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, then judge me, but you're never going to eat at my house again!" yelled Peter as he left and took everybody except for Meg.

"Guys, hello, anyone?" Meg asked as she walked around.

But then Meg fell off the building because she couldn't see nor breathe, and the worst part was Peter didn't have any padding down there even if they were shooting the movie.

Then the flashback was over.

"Well, all you got to do is talk to people and change your clothes." said Lois as she danced.

"But mom, we're cartoons, we barely change clothes!" Meg yelled.

"We're not cartoons anymore, so we have to change clothes every day, and aren't you happy that people can actually tell you're a girl! Oh, by the way you should change your hairstyle and not wear that stupid pink hat all the time!" Lois said as she was about to jump in the pool.

"Fine!" Meg yelled as she stomped back to their hotel room.

Then Chris went to Logan and James.

"Hey guys, I want to talk to that girl but I just don't know how." Chris said as he looked at Stephanie.

"Oh, Stephanie, I think she's taken." Logan said.

"But, we can make sure!" yelled James.

Then James went to Carlos as Logan just sat down.

"Hey Carlos, you and Stephanie weren't together were you?" asked James.

"I'm not sure." Carlos said.

"Well go ask!" James yelled as he pushed Carlos into her.

"Hey Carlos." Stephanie said.

"I have a question." Carlos said.

"What is it?" asked Stephanie.

"Are we like together, together?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know… I guess so." Stephanie said as she smiled.

"Cool." Carlos said as he went back to James.

"Well?" asked James.

"I have my first girlfriend!" yelled Carlos.

Then James started cheering, and he told the rest of the guys and they had a toast to Carlos (with the fruit punch).

"We want to say congratulations, to our best friend Carlos for getting his first girlfriend!" yelled Kendall.

Then everybody started cheering and partying. Soon it turned 3:00 a.m. and the party was over and everyone went home.


	5. Chapter 5

Family Guy Meets Big time Rush

By: CamiJessica

Chapter 5: I like to move it move it

Bitters was about to go in the elevator to wake up the boys as he was hit by a football (Stewie).

"Watch where you throw these things!" Yelled Bitters as he kicked Stewie's head.

Stewie yelled as he was flying through the air, but soon he landed in the pool.

"Help! Help! I can't swim! Fat man, Chris, Dog! Meg! Viol Woman!" yelled Stewie as he went under and above water helplessly kicking his feet.

Then Lois came to find Stewie drowning in the palm woods pool.  
"Hang on Stewie I'm coming!" yelled Lois as she grabbed Stewie and hugged him.

"Get off me you disgusting woman!" yelled Stewie.

Then the boys of Big time rush came out and lay on the long chairs set up near the pool. Carlos lay to the one next to his brand new girlfriend: Stephanie King.

"Hey Carlos could you rub sun screen on my back?" asked Stephanie as she turned around to show Carlos her back.

"Sure." said Carlos as he rubbed sun screen on her back.

Then Chris came. Chris saw that Carlos was rubbing sun screen on Stephanie's back and attacked him.

"How dare you steal my woman and then rub sun screen on her back just to make me even more jealous!" yelled Chris as he was hitting Carlos's face more gently than it looked.

"Dude why are you touching my face?" asked Carlos.

"I'm not touching you I'm beating you to pieces you piece of crap!" yelled Chris as he got off of him.

Then when Carlos and Chris turned they saw that Stephanie had got Logan to rub sun screen on her back while Chris was "beating up" Carlos.

"I can't believe she went to Logan to rub sun screen on her back!" yelled Carlos.

"Me either!" yelled Chris as he was about to walk away.

Later that Night at a party somewhere in L.A.

"This is so freakin sweet!" yelled Peter as he chugged a drink down and danced.

Soon it turned 3:30 a.m. and he got in his car and started driving and was soon pulled over.

"Sir, have you been drinking tonight?" asked the armed police officer.

"Yeah Lois I'll spank the chubby guy with the stupid hat later!" said Peter as he looked at the cop.

"May I ask for your license and registration?" asked the cop as he shone a light in Peter's car.

"No, but you can ask me how much weight I lost today." said Peter as he was about to drive off.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle." said the cop.

"Okay." said Peter.  
As soon as Peter got out of the car he fell down and the cop and his partner searched the car for his license and registration took it and suspended it for 31 days.

Later that day at the Palm woods

"I can't believe my license is suspended for 31 days!" yelled Peter as he sat on the bed.

"Well, that's what you get for drinking and driving." said Lois as she picked up Stewie.

Then Lois left with Chris, and Meg to go clothes shopping. Then Peter lay on his bed watching the E news… then Brian came and lay next to the bed.

"I know what this world needs!" yelled Peter.

Then Brian barked.

"I hope you said what, because I know, and it's not return of the spice girls, or kidnapping Jessica Alba! My plan is that we need more sneaky people in the world! So I shall buy sneaky kids!" yelled Peter as he put on a sky diving outfit. Then he jumped out the window and started floating.

"If you want to be sneaky, let me buy you for, about two bucks!" Peter said as he got out his wallet.

"We can help you, for no charge!" yelled Kendall.

"Good! Now I need help getting down from here." Peter said as he looked around.

Then he spotted a squirrel. "Hello squirrel will you help me get down?" asked Peter as he looked at it. Then the squirrel attacked him and Peter fell into the pool.

"Owww! That really hurt! I wasn't bothering that squirrel my butt was just in its way! Geez, that thing must have rabies or something." said Peter as he got out of the pool. Then he looked at his right leg and it was bleeding.

"Oh no! My leg is bleeding, my leg only bleeds when I fight that evil chicken, or get into a fight with someone!" yelled Peter as he touched his wound.

Then Lois walked to him.

"Peter I told you not to be reckless!" yelled Lois as she glared at him.

"No you didn't!" yelled Peter as he had a flashback.

The Flashback:

"Peter, since we are human now, we can't do anything reckless!" yelled Lois as she combed her hair.

"Touchdown!" yelled Peter as he opened a beer.

"Peter, are you listening to me?" asked Lois.

"Commercial break!" yelled Peter as he got up and went into the bathroom.

Then Lois was annoyed so she just left.

Then the flashback was over.

"Oh well, does anyone have a Band-Aid or a cast?" asked Peter as he looked at his huge wound.

"We have a cast for your wounded leg." said Logan as he wrapped it around Peter's leg.

"Thank you young man may I ask for your name?" asked Peter.

"Logan" said Logan.

"I'm Kendall" said Kendall as he walked towards Peter.

"I'm Carlos" said Carlos as he took off his helmet.

Then James came combing his hair and he stood next to the guys.

"Who's the chick combing her hair?" asked Peter as he looked at James.

Then the guys looked at James.

"I told you, you should cut your hair!" yelled Carlos.

"I'm a dude! My name is James!" yelled James as he put his comb in his pocket.

"Oh, I once knew a guy named James Woods, I trapped him in a box twice, with candy." said Peter.

"Okay?" said Logan.

"So you guys aren't afraid to take risks, eh?" asked Peter.

"Yeah…." said Carlos.

"Good, and is one of you guys a geek or a nerd?" asked Peter as he looked at Kendall.

"Logan is!" yelled James.

"Good, that means you can build a transporter to zap me back to my cartoon land!" yelled Peter.

"What?" asked the boys of big time rush at the same time.

"I don't know, do you guys want to go get some pizza?" asked Peter.

"Sure." said the guys at the same time.

Meanwhile…..

Carlos went to the pool to find Stephanie talking to Chris, he didn't like Chris because he was trying to steal Stephanie so he decided to but in.

"Hey Stephanie." said Carlos.

"Hey Carlos." said Stephanie as she attempted to kiss Carlos's cheek, but she was stopped by Chris.

"What's wrong?" asked Stephanie.

"Look Stephanie, I really like you but your human and I'm a cartoon, I know you like Carlos but you should try an animated dude, it would make your life so much weirder!" yelled Chris.

"I think I'll choose Carlos, since your some kind of freak that thinks he's a cartoon…." said Stephanie as she stepped away from Chris.

"Awesome!" shouted Carlos.

"Whatever, just know that I will always love you forever and always!" yelled Chris as he left.

"He's really screwed up in the head." said Stephanie as she lay in the chair next to Carlos.

Then Carlos leaned towards her and he kissed her.

"Oh, was that too soon?" asked Carlos.

"No, that was the perfect timing." said Stephanie as she smiled.

The next day at the day care center

"Alright Stewie, no more throwing chairs, or hanging teacher's from the neck, okay?" said Lois.

"Fine, but if she puts her butt in my face one more time she will have no butt to sit on!" yelled Stewie.

"Okay, have a good day!" yelled Lois happily as she watched Stewie walk to his little table.

"_He's so adorable! I just can't let him grow up!" _said Lois in her head.

Meanwhile

"Alright, Mr. Griffin…. I made a transportation hole and whoever jumps in it will be put into another dimension, which means the cartoon world, and everything will go back to normal!" shouted Logan over the loud noise the machine was making.

"Okay, just let me get my family and we'll jump into the portal!" yelled Peter.

My notes:

Will Peter get all of his family to come back?

Will the machine break down, or apart?

Will this be the end of the Griffins'?

Find out on the next chapter of Family guy meets big time rush!


	6. Chapter 6

Family Guy Meets Big time rush

By: CamiJessica

Chapter 6: We think we can partay!

Peter ran into his room to find that there was a note that said:

Went to mall to buy new clothes, I'm loving it so much I'm thinking about staying… also I returned the key to the mini-bar! Xoxo Lois Griffin

Peter sighed and ran outside, but while he was running he fell down on the concrete.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah!" yelled peter as he took breathes after every: Ah!

"Are you okay?" asked Carlos.

"Yeah… my knees will heal eventually." said Peter as he was about to get up.

Then Stephanie walked by and Carlos caught up with her.

"Hey Stephanie… why did you ask Logan to rub lotion on your back?" asked Carlos.

"Well… Chris was too busy patting your face and I didn't want sunburn so I got Logan to do it." said Stephanie.

"Okay, well do you wanna hang out later?" asked Carlos.

"Sure… the Jennifers' are throwing a party later… so I guess we can hang out there." said Stephanie.

"Cool!" said Carlos excitedly.

At the Party

"What's up with all the parties?" asked Logan as he drank some soda.

"I have no idea… since the Griffins' came there has been non- stop parties!" shouted Kendall over the loud music.

Then Joe came.

"Hey Kendall… do you wanna dance?" asked Joe.

"Sure." said Kendall as he grabbed her hand.

Then Logan sat down next to Meg.

"Hey Logan!" yelled Meg desperately.

"Hi?" said Logan confused.

"I'm Meg… I'm Peter's daughter.

"Nice to meet you… I'm Logan." said Logan.

"I already know your name." said Meg.

"Well that's creepy." said Logan.

"No it's not… we were meant to be! I know where you were born, where you live, and I already called your parents and told them we're going to get married and I'm gonna meet them in two weeks!" yelled Meg.

Then Logan's eyes opened wide.

"Don't look like that honey… when this madness is over we can get a wedding planner." said Meg.

"Uh…." said Logan puzzled.

"Don't worry I already have the dress!" yelled Meg.

"Do your parents know you're getting married?" asked Logan.

"No… they won't have to know… right succumbs?" asked Meg.

"I have to…. Pee!" yelled Logan as he ditched Meg.

"I love you!" yelled Meg as Logan ran to James.

"I need help! This crazy girl wants to marry me! She called my parents and I just met her!" yelled Logan.

"Well….I never had to deal with this so… when should we throw the bachelor party?" asked James.

"Never, because I'm never going to marry her!" yelled Logan.

Then Meg appeared out of nowhere.

"You're not going to marry me?" asked Meg as her eyes twitched.

"I barely know you!" yelled Logan.

"Oh, you know me… and you love me… you said you would forever and always!" yelled Meg as both of her eyes twitched.

"When did I say this?" asked Logan confused.

"I snuck into your room and moved your lips and said: I take Meg to be my wife forever! I'll love her forever and always!" yelled Meg as her eyes were twitching.

"You snuck into our room?" asked Logan.

"Yes, that's what married couples do!" yelled Meg crazily.

"No it's not! Married couples spend time together!" yelled Logan as he hid behind James.

"But we did! We spent time in the Bahamas, Hawaii, and Antarctica! We went to the Bahamas we had our honeymoon, in Hawaii we had our first child: Mindy, and in Antarctica we saved the penguins!" yelled Meg as she showed him photo shopped pictures.

Then Logan jumped into the pool.

"Oh my husband is always the life of the party!" yelled Meg.

"Husband?" asked Camille as she walked over to Meg.

Then Logan floated back up and got out of the pool.

"You're married?" asked Camille.

"No, she's just crazy!" yelled Logan.

Then Camille slapped him and ran away crying. Logan had a red hand- mark left on his face from the painful slap.

Then Logan sat in the chair next to Carlos and Stephanie.

Then Stephanie leaned into kiss Carlos but Chris came and started doing a dance.

As he was dancing you could see his arm fat jiggle.

Then he walked over to Stephanie and sniffed her hair. Stephanie raised an eye brow.

Then Chris backed up while he was doing his dance and he fell into the pool.

Then Stephanie put her hand over her mouth in shock, and Carlos had a smirk on his face.

While Stephanie was removing her hand from her face, Carlos wiped the smirk off his face. Then Chris floated up.

"Stephanie! I love you! You're so hot!" yelled Chris as he got out.

"Thank you... but I'm with Carlos and I really like him." said Stephanie.

"Well, tell that piece of crap Carlos… after school I'm gonna rearrange his face!" yelled Chris.

The Next Day after School:

"You ready to do this?" asked Chris as he looked at Carlos.

"Do what?" asked Carlos.

"Fight!" yelled Chris.

"Right… sure we can fight." said Carlos as he put on his helmet.

Then Chris went to him and slapped his arm.

"Ow." Carlos said sarcastically.

Then Chris head butted Carlos… but the plan backfired and Chris fell on the ground.

Later at the Palm woods pool:

The Griffins' were surrounding the hole.

"Are you ready?" asked Logan.

"Yeah!" yelled Peter as he prepared to jump in.

"Go!" yelled the guys of big time rush at the same time.

Then Peter jumped and he came back up.

"Nothing happened!"yelled Logan confused.

"Yeah, it's like a trampoline down there." said Peter.

"Yes! This means I can stay here and marry my husband!" yelled Meg as she hugged Logan.

Then Logan wiggled his way out.

"I'll fix it tonight… and I'll try to have it done by the crack of dawn tomorrow." said Logan as he looked at the hole.


	7. Chapter 7

Family Guy Meets Big Time Rush

By: CamiJessica

Chapter 7: Dance till you hold it against me

Logan was fixing the machine and waited for the Griffins' to arrive.

"Hey Logan!" yelled Meg as she ran to him.

Meg hugged and kissed Logan. Logan was disgusted. He tried pushing her off of him and wiggling his way out but she was too strong.

"Help!" yelled Logan. Carlos looked at him.

"Can you please get her off of me?" asked Logan.

"No way! She's a girl… you should be stronger than her." said Carlos. "But she has the grip of a 40 year old man! I mean a strong 40 year old man not one of those chubby weak ones like Bitters." said Logan. Camille started walking towards Logan.

"Mr. Griffin is having a dance party upstairs. You should go." said Camille.

"Who has a dance party at the crack of dawn?" Logan asked himself.

"I do." whispered Meg as she slowly walked away from Logan.

"Carlos, will you help me find Mr. Griffin?" asked Logan.

"As long as we get to go to the dance party!" yelled Carlos.

Logan and Carlos entered the Griffins' room. Peter was doing the worm in the middle of a circle. While he was doing the worm he broke the floor and fell into somebody's bathtub. Unfortunately the bathtub belonged to Mr. Bitters. Mr. Bitters got in the tub and sat on Peter. Mr. Bitters didn't even notice him there. Since Bitters thought he was all alone he got out his power ranger action figures and started playing with them in the tub.

**Later**

"Come on Logan, Peter isn't here anymore. Just have some fun!" yelled Carlos as he started dancing with Stephanie.

"I can't! If he doesn't get in that machine by noon today he's going to be stuck here forever!" yelled Logan.

"It's only 6:30 in the morning right now so chill!" yelled Carlos as he kissed Stephanie.

"That's easy for you to say!" yelled Logan.

"No it's not! I almost stuttered." said Carlos.

Then Chris came.

"Oh no." murmured Stephanie.

"I'm here and this time I'm ready to fight!" yelled Chris.

"Will you just leave her alone?" asked Carlos.

"No! I saw her first! Besides I've never had a girlfriend! Nobody wants to date a fat disgusting pig like me!" yelled Chris as he cried.

Stephanie felt bad so she hugged him. The minute Stephanie couldn't see Chris's face, Chris smirked.

"Evil!" yelled Carlos.

"What?" asked Stephanie as she turned around.

"Nothing." said Carlos.

"Let's go Carlos!" yelled Chris.

"Alright!" yelled Carlos.

Chris and Carlos were throwing punch after punch, and kick after kick! They were fighting to eye of the tiger. Carlos knocked out Chris at the end of the song. Carlos jumped up and down.

"Victory!" yelled Carlos.

Stephanie ran to Chris.

"Are you okay?" asked Stephanie.

"I guess so." said Chris.

"I'll nurse you back to your health." said Stephanie as she smiled.

"No you won't!" yelled Logan.

"Why not?" asked Stephanie.

"He's going home!" yelled Logan.

Logan tried dragging Chris to the device but Chris was too fat.

"Do you need some help?" asked Camille.

"A little bit." murmured Logan.

Camille picked up Chris and carried him all the way to the device.

"I could've done that." said Logan.

Megan, Lois, Stewie, and Brian had followed Logan and were waiting for orders.

"We need Peter!" yelled Logan.

Peter came out of nowhere.

"Did someone say Peter?" asked Peter.

"Yes I did." said Logan.

"DANCE PARTY!" yelled Peter.

"No! No dance party!" yelled Logan.

Peter started dancing and then he fell down and hit his knee.

"Aw, *Deep breath* Aw, *Deep Breath* Aw, *Deep Breath*" went Peter. Peter did this for almost two hours.

"Come on Mr. Griffin! Don't you wanna go back to your cartoon life?" asked Logan.

"Did someone just ask me about a porcupine?" asked Peter.

"No! Is he mental?" asked Logan.

"Probably." said Lois as she looked around.

"Mr. Griffin, there is candy at the bottom of that hole." said Logan.

"I don't want candy!" yelled Peter as he stuck his tongue out at Logan.

"They're having a dance party down there!" yelled Logan.

"Dance party?" asked Peter.

Peter ran to the hole and jumped in. There was only one problem. Peter was stuck!

"We need to push him down so he can go back to his stupid cartoon life!" yelled Logan.

"At least I'm not a twenty year old in a boy band going around and making little girls hot!" yelled Peter.

"That's not what I do!" yelled Logan.

"Oh, I think it is." said Peter Griffin.

"You know what? I've had enough!" yelled Logan.

Logan went to a box that operated the device. Logan broke the box and the hole grew bigger and bigger.

"Hey I'm not fat anymore!" yelled Peter.

All of a sudden Peter and his family were sucked in the hole and the hole closed. Logan went to the spot where the hole used to be and started dancing.

"I'm gonna keep dancing until something bad happens!" yelled Logan.

"You're not gonna be dancing that long." said James as he walked up to Logan.

"Why won't I be dancing that long?" asked Logan.

"Look at us! Look at yourself!" yelled James.

Logan looked at himself.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" yelled Logan.

"Yeah! How does it feel to not be a regular human! I bet you weren't expecting that!" yelled Peter.

"Just so you know, I'm never watching family guy again." murmured Logan.

**The End! **


End file.
